With or without you
by Angel Goldheart
Summary: When Riven breaks up with her, Musa tries to kill herself. What happens when the Winx finds out. What happens when the Specialists finds out. And what happens when Riven finds out. WARNING: attempted suicide and strong language. Rating because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. So this is the first multi-chapter fanfic that I have written. I really hope you like it. Please review, it would mean the world to me :-)

-Angel Goldheart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything beside the **plot.**

With or without you

(POV 3. Person)

"How can you do this to me?" Musa screamed, tears running down her face.

"Listen Musa. I'm sorry but I can't go on like this. I can't go on being the obnoxious boyfriend that you would rather replace. I know that I'm not good enough for you. I never were. That's why I'm letting you go. I wan't you to be happy." Riven said, tears in his eyes.

"I am happy. I'm happy as long as you are here with me. I don't want you to let me go. No one could ever replace you." Musa almost whispered. They were standing in the middle of the forest between Alfea and red fountain.

"Goodbye Musa. I'm truly sorry for what I did to you." Riven said and began walking away. Musa wanted to run after him, to tell him that he was the only one. But in that moment, her feet wouldn't help her. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, sobbing.

(In the winx club dorm)

"Where is she? She should have been home an hour ago." Aisha said. The four other girls agreed with her. Their best friend Musa hadn't come back from the talk with her boyfriend.

"Maybe we should go out and seach for her. I mean she is our best friend. Maybe she got lost in the forest and don't know her way home." Bloom said.

"Good idea. We should go out to look for her. If that guy has hurt her in any way, he will wish that he was never born." Stella said angrily.

"Relax Stel." Tecna said. They all transformed and flew out into the night. They searched the forest. No signs of their friend. Until...

"Hey, look there." Stella shouted and pointed to a little lake in the middle of the forest. Their dark haired friend sat on the edge. In that moment she walked into the lake and held her head under the water. She didn't come back up. Aisha, who was the best swimmer, dowe into the water and down to the bottom. Musa was laying on the bottom of the lake, surrounded by seaweed and fish, who didn't even noticed the dying fairy. Aisha quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the surface. When they broke the surface, the other girls came to help them, but Musa wasn't breathing. The girls panicked, Flora was crying. So was Aisha and Stella. Bloom and Tecna had began to revive her. After a few minutes, they were losing hope when Musa started moving and coughing. As the water was drained from her lungs, her friends had attacked her with hugs. Musa wasn't happy though. She was sobbing again. Aisha had noticed.

"Why the hell did you try to kill youself. You have no idea how worried we were. What if we had found you 5 minutes later. You would have been dead." By the last sentence Aisha was crying, too.

"I don't wanna live anymore. Riven left me. I have nothing." Musa wispered.

"But Musa. You have us. We won't ever leave you." Bloom said, hugging her friend again.

"And you can bet Riven will at least have a black eye tomorrow." Stella said.

"Let's get you home. You must be freezing." Flora said. They went home to Alfea.

Musa went to bed, but the others stayed up a little longer.

"What are we going to do? We can't let her live like this. Someday she will slip away from us." Flora said.

"Then we just have to make sure that day never comes. We can let her slip away." Bloom said.

"Even though I agree with you, Bloom, we can't really do anything to help her." Tecna said.

"I think we should talk to Riven. He needs to know what he has done." Stella said. The others agreed and they went to bed.

The next morning Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Aisha were on their way to red fountain. They had asked miss. Faragonda to keep an eye on Musa to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. When they a arrived at red fountain they saw their boyfriends. Riven wasn't there.

"Hey Bloom. What are you doing here?" Sky asked, a little confused.

"We need to talk to Riven." Bloom said.

"Okay. Can we ask what it is about?" Brandon asked

"Your friend broke up with Musa yesterday. She tried to commit suicide. She was lucky that we were there to save her. Now let us talk to him." Stella said. The boys now had the same angry look in their eyes as Stella had had the night before.

"Let us talk to him first." Nabu said.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and I won't be able to update I a few days. I will have a new long chapter waiting when I get home, though. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**-Angel Goldheart**

(Riven's room)

The boys crashed into the room where Riven was sitting casually, reading a book.

"Riven." Sky shouted.

"What's wrong Sky." Riven said calmly.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you tell us that you broke up with Musa yesterday." Brandon yelled.

"Riven you have to be serious now. If we let the girls get in here they are going to kill you." Helia said.

"Are the girls here. Why. I just broke up with her." Riven turned another page in his book.

"Dude. She tried to kill herself." Nabu said. This got Riven's attention. He dropped the book and shot up.

"Is she okay? I mean is she alive?" He asked desperately.

"She's alive. Thanks to the girls who found her." Sky said.

"You better go out there. Talk to them. They want an explanation." Nabu said. Riven stood up and walked out in the corridor to meet the girls.

The girls were waiting for him. Stella stood in front of the others looking murderous. Riven took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Good morning girls." He said, trying to ease the tension a bit.

"Good morning? Is that all you have to say? You are the reason that Musa tried to kill herself yesterday. What do you have to say to that." Stella yelled, looking very angry.

"Look Stella. I never wanted anything to happen to her. I broke up with her because I know that she deserves better than me." Riven said quietly.

"Damn right she does." Stella yelled.

"Stella calm down. Sorry about that Riven. But you really have some explanation to do. Both to us and to Musa." Flora said.

"I would gladly explain to you, but I can't talk to Musa. Not after what she did yeasterday. I feel so guilty. I can't look her in the eye right now." Riven said.

"You have to. She can't get better unless she knows why you did it." Flora said.

"I CAN'T. Okay I can't. I just can't." He yelled. The girls took a step back in surprise. Riven turned around and ran away.

"Well. That went great." Stella said, sarcastically.

(At Alfea)

Musa had just woken up. She really wasn't surprised that the girls weren't there. She had kinda figured out that they were going to Red fountain to 'speak' to Riven. What she hadn't expected was that faragonda had come by to speak to her.

"Good morning Musa. How are you today?" She asked.

"Good morning miss F. I'm okay." She answered.

"I heard about your little scene yesterday. Are you sure, that you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a big shock and I wasn't rational. I'm sorry if I made anyone worried."

"I think that you made your girls a little more than worried. They came by my office this morning to ask me to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid."

"I'm not planning on doing anything stupid today." Musa said.

"Good. I think the girls will be happy to hear that. They'll be home soon." Faragonda said as she walked towards the door.

"See you later, miss F." Musa said as the door closed. She went to sit on the couch. She picked up a book, a romantic novel, and started reading.


	3. AN:SORRY

Hey again. Sorry this is not a chapter. I have a serious writers block. I hope to update in a few weeks, but I need a little inspiration. If you have any ideas about how to continue this story, I would love to hear them. Just send me a PM. Sorry again, but check out some of my other stories.


End file.
